robloxfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddox121: The Movie
Tropes * Accidental Innuendo: Maddox plays a game called "Bustin' Balls" at the arcade * Adolf Hitlarious: Maddox plays "Wack a World War" filed with "Fuh-Rer Clones". * All Germans Are Nazis: As said in Adolf Hitlarious. * Attack of The Killer Whatever: Maddox goes to see "Attack of the Killer the Planet of the Apes". * Avoid The Dreaded G Rating: uses of "d**n" "h**l" and "a**" have been included to make it a M-7 rating instead of an M-3. * Barbie Doll Anatomy: During a brief pause when Maddox gets out of the shower he does not have any privates. * Bizarro Universe: Everything about Xolbor. * Curse Cut Short: Maddox says "you d**n motha-" and then it cuts to the ODer Police arriving. * Digital Bikini: More like Digital Clothing, as said in Early Installment Weirdness, the ODers in later installments got clothing rather than tight bikinis/shirtless. * Early Installment Weirdness: The ODers are originally 1.0 avatars that had lots of cleavage, the sequels and the Bloxxed Cuts changed them to 2.0s with a Digital Bikini (more like Digital Clothing) * Elvis Has Left The Planet: Said Elvis Impersonator flew to space. * Elvis Lives: Maddox thinks one of the Elvis Impersonators in the Iron Cafe are actually Elvis. * Gag Censor: Maddox in the shower has his privates (except his boobs) covered up by glass cracks in the shower door. * Getting Crap Past The Radar: Oh bruddah does that push the "M-7" limits. * G-Rated Drug: Maddox often smokes "AGFS Si Emosewa" which is Maddoxian for "bevels". * It's A Wonderful Plot: During Maddox's Dream Sequence. * Mirror Universe: Maddox goes to "Xolbor" which he says an Indy Race with only R I G H T turns. * Never Say Die: When Noob Dies, Maddox says "he's... gone". * Precision F-Strike: As seen in Curse Cut Short, Maddox says a curse word for the first time in the series, other times in the movie and series, the cursers are the ODers, the Trolls, and Guest 1337 (who hacked to get full chat). * R-Rated Opening: The first scene before even the "Maddox121 Presents" text is a noob's head being juggled by Maddox. * Scooby-Doo Doors: Maddox does this with Noob, Guest, ROBLOX, Telamon, ODer 1, ODer 2, and Dignity (later replaced by Epikrika in the Bloxxed Cut). * The Problem With Pen Island: Maddox goes to "I.S. Island" which in the Bloxxer cut, is filled with terrorists. * Too Soon: The movie was originally going to get married with a bomb crashing into the wedding building, this scene was replaced by a Creeper from Minecraft due to the Nadahan wedding bombing. * Toplessness from the Back: ODer 2 during the security camera footage. * Unfortunate Implications: A film with a scene with a plane crashing into Maddox's House, release date: September 11th, 2010. * Values Dissonance: a scene with a transgender person obsessing over makeup was funny in 2010, but nowadays it's horribly, ''HORRIBLY ''transphobic, in the Bloxxed Cut made in 2016, the scene is replaced with Maddox setting up the props. References * Weekly World News is used as Maddox's dog's relief zone. * Nintendo DS is played by Maddox on his plane to Xolbor. Category:Movies